After School Help
by nicolecatherine
Summary: Imogen offered Becky Baker some extra help with the play, but she had no idea what was in store for her when Eli joined in. One-shot, contains smut.


Imogen gulped nervously as she headed to the front of Becky's house. They had only met a couple of times at school, but this time it was more serious. They were going to practice some lines for the play, since Becky asked for some pointers. She hesitantly knocked on the door twice, stepping back slowly and waiting for her response. The door opened to reveal Becky in a very short skirt, her shirt revealing a bunch of her cleavage. She grinned at Imogen slyly, moving to the side and inviting her in mentally. "Hey Imo." She greeted, closing the door behind her. "Hi." Imogen said softly, trying not to focus on Becky's large breasts that were nearly inches from her face. "Ready to practice those lines?" Imogen just nodded and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Becky plopped down on the bed and patted the area beside her, inviting Imogen to sit next to her. She slowly sat down beside her and grabbed Becky's script from her bedside table. "Okay, so umm.. what do you need help with?" She asked, looking up to meet the girl's gaze. "Oh, I'm having some trouble with page 23." Imogen flipped to the page quickly and read it over. "I'm having problems memorizing it I guess, I also can't get my emotions into it. I wish I was as talented as you." She admitted, moving her lips downward into a frown. Imogen couldn't help but blush at her compliment since acting was always something she found herself enjoying. "Wow, thanks!" She smiled, priding herself in her work. "Not even a 'no Becky, you don't suck!'? Gee thanks!" She said sarcastically, throwing her pillow at Imogen's head.

Imogen let out a few soft giggles and hit her back, a bit harder this time. Becky got up on two feet on her bed and started to repeatedly hit Imogen with the pillow as Imogen did the same. They heard a squeak near her bedroom door and stopped in their tracks, trying to figure out what the noise was. "Sorry." Eli mumbled, revealing himself to the two of them as he walked through the door. The girls just laughed, jumping off from the bed and heading towards Eli. "Sorry, Imogen. I forgot to mention that I invited Eli to this session as well." Becky stated to Imogen, giving her a playful wink. Imogen just shrugged, not really minding if he was there or not. "Wow, Eli.. it seems like you have a big problem there." Imogen rubbed against the crotch area of his skinny jeans, feeling the boner they just gave him. Eli hissed, biting his bottom lip harshly. "I..What are you doing?" Eli questioned Imogen in a panic, looking down at her slender fingers rubbing against his erection. "How did you get a boner already? Us having that pillow fight?" Becky questioned him, moving her hand by Imogen's and rubbing down harder. Eli just nodded, not being able to get the words to fully come out.

Imogen smirked, unzipping Eli's jeans zipper and reaching for the button. Eli opened his mouth to say something but Imogen silenced him. "Shh, just let us take care of that for you.." She said in a hushed tone, Becky unbuttoning the button and pulling down his pants hastily. Eli kicked them off and took off his boxers as well, revealing his hardened member. Becky got on her knees and licked the head of his dick, sucking off all the pre cum as Imogen licked up and down his shaft. Eli grunted, tangling his fingers in both of the girl's hair roughly. "Fuck." He moaned, absentmindedly pulling their heads down more on him. Imogen enveloped all of him into her mouth, Becky moving up and kissing him hard, taking dominance of their heated kiss. Eli pulled away and his breathing hitched up. "God, I'm so close.." He muttered, pulling Becky's head down to his length. Imogen continued to lick all around his member, Becky started to stroke him in a fast pace, trying to get him off. A few moments later, Eli came in Imogen's mouth and she brought Becky's face to hers, passing on the cum to her and she swallowed it proudly.

Eli widened his eyes and made his signature smirk. "That was so fucking hot." He whispered, bringing them back up to their feet. Eli threw Imogen roughly on the bed, signaling Becky to join them. "It's time to return the favor." He peeled Imogen's shirt from her body, and quickly unhooked her bra, not wasting any time to get her naked. Eli groped one of her breasts, licking and biting on the neglected one. "Mm, Eli.." Imogen moaned, bringing Becky closer to her and kissing her roughly. Eli licked down her chest all the way down to her stomach, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off. He smirked at the damp spot on her panties, rubbing her through them. "You like that, Imo?" He questioned in almost a whisper, pulling her panties down as well and continuing to rub her folds. Imogen pulled away from Becky, letting out a whimper. "Eli, please." She begged, running her fingers through his hair. Eli finally gave in and put a finger into her entrance, pulling it in and out in a fast pace. Eli bent down and started to suck on her throbbing clit, inserting another finger into her. "Oh my god." Imogen breathed, pulling onto Eli's hair as Becky sucked on her nipples. Eli kept curling his fingers and hitting her spot, continuing to lick and suck on her clit. "Don't stop, I'm so close.." She started, tugging on Eli's locks as she looked down at Becky working on her breasts.

Eli brought his finger to her bundle of nerves, rubbing her clit in a quick motion while working his tongue all around her wet folds. Imogen's thighs began to quiver and she cried out in pleasure while she came. Eli swallowed all of her juices and licked her clean. Imogen smiled lazily as she got off from her high, rolling over and tackling Becky. "Now it's your turn." She said seductively, pulling Becky's tank top off and unclasping her bra. "Eli, I'll work on her and you can watch." She winked and massaged Becky's breasts. Becky gasped as Imogen started to suck on her hardened nub, continuing to grope her neglected breast. "Oo, Imo." Becky whimpered, wrapping her legs around the girl's slender body. Imogen smirked and pulled her skirt off, disappearing under it and licking her through her soaked panties. Eli watched as he laid on the bed, stroking himself slowly as he watched his sexy friends get each other off. Imogen pulled Becky's panties off, parting her legs and nestling in between her thighs as she added a finger into her entrance. Her tongue played in the folds of her center before it teasingly flicked at her clit, continuing to pump two fingers in and out of Imogen's throbbing core.

Eli licked his lips at the sight, rubbing Imogen's ass as she ate Becky out fiercely. "Imogen, please let me fuck you.." He said in a pleading tone, beaming when she nodded her head in response to his begging. He pulled out his wallet to grab a condom but she shook her head. "I'm on birth control, it's fine." She reassured, enclosing her lips around Becky's clit. Eli shifted behind Imogen, rubbing his length against her clit teasingly. Imogen let out a whimper which turned into an exasperating moan when Eli entered her, thrusting in a soft and slow pace. "Ah, fuck, Eli." She groaned and pumped her fingers faster into Becky, trying to finish her off. Imogen's tongue continued to swirl all around her folds, suckling on her throbbing clit. "Faster, Eli." Eli smirked and started thrusting into her in a quicker pace, pulling in Imogen by her hips. "Fuck, Imogen. You feel amazing." He whispered against her skin, driving himself mad by the way he could feel all of her since he wasn't wearing a condom. "So tight." He quickly added, keeping his thrusts faster and steady. Imogen couldn't help but let out a few moans as he continued to thrust into her, continuing to work on Becky.

Eli could feel himself cumming soon, so he tried to get Imogen to reach her peak first by rubbing his thumb harshly against her clit. Imogen watched as Becky writhed around in pleasure, thrashing around as she reached her orgasm. Imogen helped her ride it out by slowing her fingers, moving them in a slow pace and giving her a broad lick. Imogen took her fingers out of Becky and sucked them clean, feeling the pit of her stomach build up signaling her orgasm was going to hit soon. "Eli, I'm so close." Eli quickened his pace and thrust a bit harder, determined to get Imogen to reach her orgasm first. A few minutes later, he felt Imogen reach her peak and he did too quickly after, groaning as he came inside her. "Fuck, Imogen." He whispered as he kept moving inside her, riding out their orgasms together. Eli pulled out and laid down on the bed beside Becky, Imogen soon joining beside them. "When you asked for help, I didn't think you had this in mind." Imogen blurted out, all of them laughing together as they tried to compose themselves.


End file.
